Hex
Hex 'is Emile/Blair's Cryogonal in ''Pokémon White. It was the sixth and final Pokémon to join his team. ''Pokémon Black & White'' Episode 39: Twist of Slate While exploring Twist Mountain in the winter, Emile/Blair encountered Cryogonal. .]] He sent out Roc but switched to Haywire on the first turn. Playing coy, Emile then went over the bios for Gurdurr and Cryogonal itself, before revealing Cryogonal as the sixth and final team member. He then paralyzed and attempted captured Cryogonal, though Cryogonal resisted. Emile sent out Hilbert, and after a while finally managed to catch Cryogonal in a Great Ball. Emile finds the TM for Flash Cannon and teaches it to Hex in place of Mist. Hex's first few battles end up in it being switched out due to a poor matchup for Hex. It grows to Level 32 against a wild Cubchoo. Hex later battles against Worker Heath. It takes out his Swoobat using a few Aurora Beams and then defeats his Boldore with Flash Cannon. It grows to Level 33 and forgets Aurora Beam to make room for the more powerful Ice Beam. It faints against Excadrill, but is revived when Ottawa is sent out so that it can gain more experience. Hex takes down Ace Trainer Jordan's Krokorok with a single Ice Beam and reaches Level 34. It is switched out when he sends out his Klang. Episode 40: Twisting Things Around comments on Cryogonal.]] Emile used Cryogonal more on Twist Mountain. It grows to Level 35 against the first Pokémon it battles: Hiker Darrell's Woobat. Unfotunately, it faints against his next Pokémon, a Boldore. Its next foe, Ace Trainer Carroll's Vanillish, goes down easily, giving Hex another level up. It has a rather drawn out battle with her Gothorita, and after hitting itself in confusion a few times, Gothorita knocks it out with Psyshock. By the outskirts of Icirrus City, Emile talked to Cedric Juniper, who commented on Emile and Cryogonal's budding friendship. Hex grew to Level 37 offscreen while battling wild Pokémon due to Emile running out of repels. It learned Light Screen in place of Haze. Episode 41: Waxing Icirrus Hex's bond with Blair is evaluated by a member of the Pokémon Fanclub. She states that it is friendly towards Emile. Episode 42: Puddle Stumper Hex grows to Level 39 after defeating a wild Stunfisk. Hex battles against Pokémon Ranger Lewis, and after defeating his team with few issues, it grows to Level 40. It ends up gaining another level later on, while fighting Ranger Chloris. It took her Emolga down using Ice Beam and reached Level 41, though neglected to learn Slash. While Emile is speeding through the Moor of Icirrus trainer battles, Hex takes on Pokémon Ranger Harry's team. After taking his last Pokémon down, it levels up yet again, making it to Level 42. This puts it at the highest levelled member of Emile's team at that point, tied with Haywire. Episode 43: I'll Take Brycen Hex officially receives its nickname from Emile before taking on the Icirrus City Gym. Hex manages to solo every single trainer in the Gym, and almost takes the entire Gym down by itself. Its first battle, against Black Belt Grant, causes it to reach Level 43. It is after this battle that Emile removes the Lucky Egg from Hex, replacing it with a Metal Coat - though not before giving it a Carbos to raise its base Speed. One of the last trainers it faces, Battle Girl Chandra, also results in it gaining a level. It reaches Level 44 against her first Vanillish, just in time to face the Gym Leader. The battle with Brycen begins with Hex setting up with Light Screen; Vanillish sets up using Acid Armor. Hex uses Acid Armor itself on the next turn. Vanillish uses Astonish, doing little damage to Hex. Hex takes its foe down to red health using Flash Cannon, but Brycen heals his Pokémon. Hex eventually takes it out, and Light Screen wears off just as it finishes Vanillish off. He chooses next to send out Beartic, who immediately gets hit with Flash Cannon for half of his HP. A critical hit from Beartic's Slash takes Hex down to only 6 HP, but Hex manages to take it down without any other problems. Brycen sends out his last Pokémon - his own Cryogonal - which Emile refuses to heal against. Hex takes half of its foe's hit points away, but the weakened Hex goes down to an Aurora Beam. Episode 47: Stressed to the Nines Hex defeats Biker Phillip's Krokorok and grows to Level 45 while Emile is going over the bios. Emile refuses to teach it Confuse Ray. It proceeds takes out his Scraggy, ending the battle. Emile purchases 3 Calciums in Shopping Mall Nine and gives them all to Hex, raising its Special Attack. Episode 49: Iris Top Notch! Hex is used against Iris's Haxorus. Although she used a Hyper Potion to restore her Pokémon's Health, Hex was able to defeat her using Ice Beam. Episode 56: Finale Hex was used to battle against N's Vanilluxe. It set up a Light Screen to take the incoming Flash Cannons very well. However, it got a Special Defence drop and, Hex eventually was knocked out by a Critical Hit. During the fight against Ghetsis, Hydreigon scorched Hex with Fire Blast. Hex barely survived the Fire Blast and sets up a Light Screen for Zekrom to reduce damage from Hydreigon's Special Attacks better. However, Hex fainted thanks to the Burn Status after its turn was over. Episode 77: The Dark Arts Hex is used very briefly in the rematch against Grimsley. It uses Ice Beam against his Krookodile, and while Hex takes it's foe down to a very low amount of health, Krookodile hangs on and takes Hex out with one use of Smack Down. Episode 78: Down to the 'Wire Hex leads the battle against Alder and sets up with Light Screen, raising the Special Defence of Emile's Team. With Accelgor's Focus Blast being weakened, Hex can easily take a few hits from it. It takes a few turns to defeat Accelgor, but Hex manages to do it with a combination of two Ice Beams and Ice Shard. After Accelgor is defeated, Hex grows to Level 69, and Alder sends out his Volcarona. Due to being deemed as nearly useless against Volcarona for multiple reasons, Hex is switched out. Later on in the fight, Hex is sent out again to face Escavalier. Escavalier goes down in one hit from Ice Beam due to already having lost a good chunk of its health. Druddigon is the next Pokémon sent out against Hex, and Ice Beam makes quick work of it, too. Bouffalant, however, takes little damage from Hex's next Ice Beam, and is able to take the already weakened Hex down with Stone Edge. Episode 79: Alder History Before the episode began, Hex was shown to have grown to Level 71 off screen, due to having to rematch the Elite Four. Once again, Hex opens the battle against Alder by setting up with Light Screen. Before Hex could use Light Screen, however, Alder's Accelgor managed to hit it with Focus Blast; Hex's high Special Defence allowed it to take a hit from Accelgor and successfully set up. After Accelgor hit Hex with a weak Me First, Hex used Ice Beam to take its foe down below half health. The same moves were repeated next turn, defeating Accelgor smoothly. When Alder sent out his Volcarona, Emile switched out from Hex. Hex was the first Pokémon shown as it was registered in the Hall of Fame. Why Emile Chose Cryogonal Emile chose Cryogonal because he believed it was a unique Pokémon that was often overlooked because of its strange design and typing. Despite its low Defense stats, shallow TM learning capabilities and a pure Ice-type having a lot of common weaknesses and one resistance, Cryogonal's Levitate ability gave it a Ground immunity and it's high Special Attack, Special Defense and Speed stats gave Emile's team both a much-needed Special Sweeper and an unusually fast Special wall in one. Cryogonal serves as a very good counter against opposing Ice-types due to its respectable Special Defense and access to Flash Cannon. In addition, Cryogonal reliably beats Dragon-types, something that Emile has to have before the end of the main game. Stats Emile's Cryogonal has an Impish nature, which raises Defense, its lowest base stat, and lowers Special Attack, one of Cryogonal's highest. Despite its terrible nature, Emile toughens up and uses Cryogonal because he wanted to use a Pokémon that wasn't incredibly lucky on his team. Funnily enough, Emile later calculated Hex's IVs and discovered that its Special Defense was a perfect 31. Moves Current Moves *Ice Shard (Episode 76—Present) *Flash Cannon (Episode 39—Episode 69, Episode 76—Present) *Ice Beam (Episode 39—Present) *Light Screen (Episode 40—Present) Former Moves *Mist (Pre-Episode 39—Episode 39) *Aurora Beam (Pre-Episode 39—Episode 39) *Haze (Pre-Episode 39—Episode 40) *Hidden Power Fire (Episode 62—Episode 76) * Sheer Cold (Episode 69—Episode 76) Nickname Origin * '''Hex, a hex is a curse, bad spell cast, which links to the fact that Hex is the only Pokemon in Emile's team to have a bad nature, it's also written the same way as the Greek word for 6 which is fitting because Hex has a hexagonal design and is also the 6th team member. The nickname was suggested by James Bullard, Dane Lavery, and Shiloh Woiwood. Honorable mentions * Drift, because Cryogonal is an ice type (ice drifts aren't that solid) and is a fast pokemon. It was, among others, suggested by Sham. * Suffice, as it gets the job done despite is bad nature and is an ice type. It was, among others, suggested by Eggplant. * Cry agony, which made fun again of its bad nature. It was among others suggested by Aiden Breault. * Austin, as a reference to Stone "Cold" Steve Austin since it's an ice type and has a mustache. It was among others suggested by Adam Korman. * Bad Ice Pun, Emile would have chosen this name if Pokemon White wasn't a story-driven experience and was not bound to take part in many important battles, of which the name would ruin the drama and tension. Trivia * Hex is Emile's 3rd Ice-type Pokemon team member, the other two being Tessie and Mah Stache. ** It is the first one to be pure Ice-type, though, as both Lapras and the Walrein line are Water/Ice type. * Hex is Emile's 2nd genderless team member, the first being Jinzou. * Hex appears in the thumbnail of Pokémon Black & White - Episode 39: Twist of Slate. * Hex, along with RK9, Vui, and Roc, has the shortest nickname of any of Emile's team members. Category:Pokémon Black & White Category:Pokémon Category:Genderless Pokémon Category:Ice Types Category:Captured in a Great Ball Category:Emile's Pokémon Team Members Category:Defensive Wall Pokemon Category:Emile's Pokémon